Chasing Ender
by Felix Sterreira
Summary: It's been three thousand years and Bean and his children meet up with Jane, Miro, Wangmu, and Peter. But they're not the only ones who have been traveling at light speed. Set after Children of the Mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Ender

Chapter 1

Ender looked up. Not big Ender, but little Ender, Bean's child. Bean himself floated a few feet away. Ender was worried. He, Bean, and Bella were the only ones left the relativistic ship. The Third Child, whose name no one would speak, was dead. The Child had caught a disease that nearly wiped out everyone. It healed for everyone else. Bean was getting larger. Ender and Bella were two, and speaking fluently.

"Father," Ender said. "We need to do something."

"You say that almost every day," said Bean. "What can we do?"

"I don't know. We've been cruising for three thousand years!'

"Two, subjectively."

"We know all the arguments!" said Bella furiously. "Ender is right! We can find Old Ender."

"I'll die if I ever enter normal gravity again," said Bean. "I wouldn't mind dying if you didn't need an adult representative."

"Old Ender can help us!" said Ender.

"And what would you do," said Bean. "If Old Ender was dead?"

Comprehension dawned on Ender.

"Are you saying?"

"Yes. Two weeks ago, realtime."

"Okay. Who knows, then?"

Jane knew. Jane was light-years away with Wang-mu, Peter Wiggin, and her husband, Miro.

"I've found something very interesting," said Jane to Miro as they met Peter and Wang-mu for breakfast. They were on the planet of Kalagan, which was mostly Mongolian. There was a small restaurant in the hotel. It was dimly lit and the food was excellent.

"What?" asked Peter.

"Julian 'Bean' Delphiki."

"Who's that?"

"You should know," said Jane. "He only helped you become Hegemon." Peter sat up in his chair.

"You mean the man who was the military commander of Hegemony forces?"

"Yes. He was sent out on a relativistic journey with his three children. One of them died. They had a genetic defect and can only live in null gravity. The children are two, and are still small enough that the defect doesn't matter. They are brilliant. Genetically altered."

"So," said Wang-mu. "He's godspoken?"

"No. He will never stop growing."

"Oh." They all sat at thought about the implications.

"What can we do?" asked Miro.

"We can warp to Bean. See if we can help him in any way."

"Okay then. When?"

"Now." Jane thought and thought, and suddenly they were all floating in Bean's ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Ender

Chapter 2

Ender and Bean were not the only men who survived through the ages. Someone else was traveling. Someone else was looking for the most brilliant men in history. Someone named Volescu. He was working on tons of different science projects, but most importantly a time machine.

"Get that little bastard," he said to himself. "Get that little Bean who ruined my life." Volescu had been shunned everywhere because of his projects. He had escaped from prison to Kakk, a dump planet. All the garbage of the Hundred Worlds was dumped on it. Volescu built things. His plan was to build a time machine, go back 3000 years in time, and kill Bean. Then he would never have been shunned. Volescu's lab on Kakk was a simple rig of machinery. He had a Current News Terminal, a platform for the time machine, and a Calculations Terminal. The time machine was currently a pile of parts, but the plans were coming along nicely. Volescu looked upon his company on Kakk. She had just stepped up with her four-year-old child next to her.

"Hello, Volescu."

"Hello, Randi."

"How is Achilles Jr. doing?"

"Good. He's talking brilliantly. I think he's smarter then I am."

"Not true, mama," said Achilles Jr. He was the child that had been implanted in Randi 3000 years ago. She believed he was the child of Achilles de Flandres, a psychopathic murderer. Of course, she thought he was a genius and Bean was a villain. In reality, Achilles Jr. was Bean's ninth child. Volescu knew this but he never gave hint of it to Randi. "I'm just four, mama," Achilles Jr. said. "I have a long way to go to live up to Papa."

"We all do. But you're the only one who can do it," said Randi. "And you'll become King of the Hundred Worlds."

"Yes, mama," said Achilles Jr.

"He's sweet," said Volescu. "Is he aware of Peter Wiggin?"

"You mean the man trying to become Hegemon of the Hundred Worlds. Peter Wiggin died years ago."

"This is the same Peter Wiggin. He's been traveling too."

"What?" Randi was angry. Volescu had lied, of course, but it came down to the same effect. Peter Wiggin was still back either way. "That pompous ass? The original?"

"Yes. I just got news. He's back."

"Achilles, do you hear this?"

"Yes, mama. I shall kill him eventually, of course. But first I must get a firm grip on the Hundred Worlds. And I must do it soon."

"Who are you?" asked Bean, alarmed. "Oh my god. Is that? Peter Wiggin?"

"Yes, old friend," said Peter softly. "It's me. And my wife and friends."

"Is Petra still alive?" Bean looked fervently hopeful.

"No. The original Peter Wiggin died too. I'm Ender's life force in young Peter's body. Fortunately I have Peter's dazzling personality."

"You are Julian Delphiki?" said Wang-mu. "Absolutely amazing."

"You think so?" asked Bean. "That makes one of us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing Ender

Chapter 3

"So," said Randi. "Peter Wiggin. The ass in its origin. Three thousand years ago I fought him without his knowledge." Since then, thought Volescu, she has been lied to relentlessly. She believed the child to be Achilles', Achilles to be good, and Peter Wiggin to be alive. She had to be the most deceived woman Volescu ever met. And he was infatuated with her. She was an example of what he did. Her whole life was acting on the lies she believed to be true. She was what he wanted to make out of everyone in the world.

"I am Wang-mu," said Wang-mu. "I'm a historian. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No," said Bean, surprised. "Ask away. But who are those two?"

"I'm Miro," intoned Miro. "The xenologer. And this is Jane, the most intelligent being in the known universe. She can tell you our story."

Achilles Jr. was thinking about the inconsistencies in reality. He had seen pictures of Achilles de Flandres Sr., and they didn't look alike. He had researched the genetic condition Anton's Key, suffered by Julian 'Bean' Delphiki, and he was pretty sure he had it. And he wasn't sure about Achilles Sr.'s morals. He was a killer. He couldn't bear to be shamed. Achilles Jr. also read of the Ninth Child, a mysterious figure in the past. The Ninth Child was the ninth child of Bean and Petra Arkanian, another Xenocider. He supposedly had Anton's Key and was implanted in a woman by Volescu to be born. Achilles Jr. was implanted and had Anton's Key. He thought maybe he was really Bean's child. The Ninth Child. Soon he was going to have to confront Volescu about it. He wasn't looking forward to it.

"So," said Bean. "That's all a given. And now you want me and my children to help New Peter become Hegemon of the Hundred Worlds?"

"Yes," said Miro.

"There are bedrooms over there. I'll sleep on this." They all went and lay down in beds. It felt nice.

"Are you coming to bed anytime soon?" Peter asked Wang-mu.

"Go without me," she said. "I'll catch up later." She wrote in a book, which Peter knew to be her journal. He didn't pursue the matter. He rolled over; a difficult matter since he was loosely strapped to the bed and Wang-mu was floating and writing in her Amazing Flying Diary. _It is only a little more time,_ Wang-mu wrote. _Peter is not aware, but I'm in the early stages of pregnancy. Soon his child will be born. I feel it. I had a doctor look under the pretense of feeling feverish. It was confirmed. A boy. I'm going to be a mother!_

With that final note, Wang-mu lay down next to Peter. The straps made her have to vomit, so she did, and then she was able to go to sleep.

"Volescu."

"Achilles Jr."

"I'm not really Achilles Sr.'s child, am I?"

"No. But you're certainly a bright child."

"I'm the Ninth Child. Achilles Sr. was a crazy murderer."

"Don't go talking like that to your mother."


	4. Chapter 4: The Jumble From Email

Chasing Ender

Chapter 4

From: Tell me the truth

I will have the truth of Him. He is still young, but I can tell he learned something from the Bastard V. They won't tell, but He is acting strangely.

RDF

From: Decode this

No time. I know truth. Enemies near. Decode this: Achilles Jr. is the Ninth Child. Volescu has warned him. He will betray you. Run, Randi, run.

From: Decode this

Was sent this by contact. Need help. Decode this. There is a traitor in our midst. Here's the message: Achilles Jr. is the Ninth Child. Volescu has warned him. He will betray you. Run, Randi, run.

Figure it out.

RDF

From: Beanwhereverthehelliam

Re: I'm the Nine

I'm the nine. Happy father's day. Kakk is a bad vacation location, and Uncle V's gone mad. The old coot's still holding on. Tell E and B they're the siblings I never met.

From: Here you go

I decoded it and got the cash from your account. Here it is. 'Achilles Jr. is the Ninth Child. Volescu has warned him. He will betray you. Run, Randi, run.' You might like to know that contact was killed two days ago. Right after he sent the mail.

From: Beanwhereverthehelliam

To: Found you, Uncle V

I found you again. Send me my ninth. Or I'll send someone to retrieve him. Someone who will arrive as soon as you don't send him. You're in big trouble again. This time you won't get away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing Ender

Chapter 5

"Good-bye, Achilles," said Volescu. "I won't miss you."

"Likewise." Achilles Jr. turned to his mother. "I'll be the king. Don't worry. The next time I see you." Achilles Jr. was lying. He didn't want to be king. He wanted to help Peter Wiggin be Hegemon. Randi knew, but he didn't know she knew.

"I'll miss you," said Randi just as convincingly as Achilles Jr. "I'll pray every day for your success."

"Good-bye." He hugged her and stepped onto the starship. It had the look of a normal one, but as soon as Volescu and Randi left, it launched a small sphere. The people on it teleported onto Bean's ship.

"Ho, Bean," said Achilles Jr.

"Ho, Achilles," said Bean. "My ninth child."

"Please don't call me Achilles," said Achilles. "I want a different name."

"How about Miro?" said Miro jokingly.

"Cute," said Jane. "He needs a better name then that!"

"First things first," said Achilles Jr. "Tell me what's happened so far."

"Okay," said Jane. "It started with Ender Wiggin…"

"Ho, Randi," said Volescu shortly after Achilles Jr. left.

"Ho, Volescu. What do you want?" Randi turned around to see Volescu pulling a gun out of his pocket. "You work for Wiggin too?" Her voice was dead and uncaring.

"Not exactly, no," said Volescu. "I need the force of an Aiua to power my time machine. Life force, you see. If you die now, I can go back in time and make it so I never needed to kill you!"

"You can't change the past, Volescu," Randi said. "You can build your time machine, but you won't be able to change anything."

"Such a sad notion. But you're wrong."

"You've gone insane, haven't you?" asked Randi. "This whole time I hid here because there was nowhere else to hide. But I knew I had to go soon."

"What are you saying?" demanded Volescu.

"I called a military helicopter to arrest the man holding a woman and child hostage on Kakk," she said. "You should go to prison for life for the murder of the child."

"What? I never murdered your child! You came here of your own free will!" screamed Volescu.

"Yeah, it's a tragedy," said Randi. "Sorry, Volescu, but I have to go places, and if I leave you in prison I don't actually care. Achilles Jr. is gone. They'll have no trouble believing you killed him."

"Randi, be reasonable-"

"I can't anymore," said Randi. "My child betrayed me. I already called the Fleet. You're going down, Volescu. Plus, while we were talking, I swiped the gun out of your hand."

"Okay," said Achilles Jr. "Hearing this story, please call me Dink."

"After Dink Meeker?"

"Yes. There's already a Julian, Dink's from the Netherlands, and my mother loved him for a while. Now, we can get down to business."


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing Ender

Chapter 6

"I'll put a hole in you, Volescu," said Randi. "Unless you swear on your life never to tell of me."

"And how will you know if I keep my promise?"

"Think fast!" She tossed a device into his open mouth. "Tell and that explodes. It's your own invention, so you know how undetectable it is."

"Put a hole in me, then," said Volescu. "I can't do anything from prison. You don't have the heart to kill me while I'm right here."

"No," admitted Randi. "I don't. You're leaving this planet alive. But I have no problem with killing you when we aren't on the same world. With that bug."

Volescu's eyes darted. He needed a way to escape, and Randi wasn't likely to give him one. He could try one thing, though.

"I love you, Randi."

"What?" She was definitely startled. That was a start.

"I love anyone who can outsmart me this way. You're clever, you're brave, and you can't kill a man unless he's far, far away. We have a lot in common. Come, Randi. We can escape this ditch and defeat Peter Wiggin together." She was biting her lower lip. She was seriously considering it. BANG! Volescu keeled over, a hole in his chest. He bled freely into the dirt of the soiled planet.

"Sorry, Volescu," she said. "I don't like scientists. But I just love your starship."

"So," said Dink, formerly Achilles Jr. "I know all I need to know. What can I do to help Peter Wiggin become Hegemon?"

"We need a starting base," said Peter. "A planet I can easily take control of and govern well. But, it has to have a decent population or no one will take me seriously."

"Lusitania?" suggested Jane.

"With the piggies and the Hive Queen on it? No," said Miro. "A smaller gesture then that."

"We could try for one of the Hive Queen's smaller settled worlds," said Dink. "Show you're not a xenophobe."

"That doesn't work," said Peter. "There are a million warm bodies, but only one living mind on those planets."

"Piggy settlement?" intoned Wang-mu. "Lots of living minds, and it still shows you aren't xenophobic."

"That's a good idea, but we'll never get the piggies to agree," said Peter. "It needs to be a medium-smallish human world, with weak government that needs a good leader."

"Kalagan?" asked Miro. "We assessed it just yesterday and it seemed pretty good."

"Kalagan might work," agreed Peter. "Kublai Kaito isn't the best leader. We'll see what we can do from there."

Randi had no choice. She put herself into transit to a close world. It would take a year realtime and three days voyage time to get there. She hoped Kalagan was a very welcoming world. And that it was a world that had all but forgotten about the Murderer of Kakk, Randi De Flandres.


	7. Chapter 7

Chasing Ender

Chapter 7

Sometimes, things happen and no one sees them coming, thought Wang-mu. Here we are on Kalagan. The baby will be born in eight months, and I still haven't told Peter.

"All right," said Bean. "Dink, Ender, and Bella can go with you. But I have to stay on the ship."

"Okay," said Peter. "I have an idea. Ender, Bella, you're quite small. If you act like street children you can make the people hate the rulers. Dink, you need to tell Bean your story, but after that you can join Ender and Bella. Jane, go with them and act like you're their mother and you live on the streets too. Meanwhile, Miro will be assessing how the people react. He will also spread propaganda. Wang-mu and I are going to talk to Kublai Kaito. If we can weaken him from the top with Miro in the middle and you guys on bottom, we can make the government collapse. From there, it's likely to be chaotic. We'll all meet then and get together people who support and train them. Bean, you're going to have to draw up battle plans if necessary. Everyone agree?"

"We do," said Ender. "Speaking for Bean's kids."

"I do," said Wang-mu. 'I've always wanted to try to start a revolution."

"I'm in," said Bean. "Seeing as I might not have to do anything if all goes well."

"Agreed," said Miro. "I did learn something about propaganda from my stay with Valentine."

"Reluctantly, I'll do it," said Jane. "Bean's kids need someone to watch them. Plus I can always give everyone advice from the terminal on Bean's ship."

"No one likes a backseat driver," Miro teased.

"But some people need one," said Jane, clearly not bothered by the information. "Especially you, Miro dear."

"All right," said Peter. "If you're quite done, let's go." They all walked off. Dink walked on to the starship.

"Okay," he said to Bean. "Randi De Flandres, a woman who was in love with Achilles, raised me to believe you were an assassin and I was Achilles' child. I think she really believed that herself. She left on a colony ship from Earth with me and we traveled until we met Volescu on Kakk. Then we hid there, and I discovered who I really was. Happy?"

"No. Not even a little. What happened to Randi and Volescu?"

"Randi didn't know who I was, but Volescu did. So I have no idea what they're doing."

"That's what matters now. What did Randi and Volescu teach you?"

"How to overthrow the Council and kill Peter Wiggin. I was hoping you could reeducate me."

"Interesting concept. But I just got an even more interesting ansible message."

"What?"

"A starship left Kakk to go to Kalagan with one female passenger on it, and a man's dead body was found. Randi is going to be here in one year."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. An incoming message from Randi De Flandres."


End file.
